Burning Seduction
by writeon20
Summary: Ron gets home from work to a lovely surprise from his wife. rated for sexual content


"_I can't believe all this extra work."_ Ron Weasley thought. _"At least it's over now, and Hermione has been very understanding."_

Ron walked into his house, which was dark in this late hour. He poked his head into his son's room and then his daughter's. They both had hair like their father's but their eyes and faces were Hermione's. He closed the door and went back downstairs. As he came to his bedroom door, he saw a dim light underneath it.

"_Hermione must have fallen asleep reading again."_ He thought.

As he opened the door though, he saw the light was not from his wife's reading lamp, but from a line of short candles lining the shelf above the head of their bed.

"If I would have put them on the headboard they might have fallen over."

Ron turned his head and saw Hermione standing in the doorway to their private bathroom. Her skin seemed to glow in the candlelight, and her hair was loose and wavy around her perfect face. She wore a long, crimson satin bathrobe tied at the waist, and he was dying to know what lie underneath. He felt a lump in his throat as he tried to control himself. He wondered if she could tell he bulged beneath his slacks.

"And how would they have done that?" he asked.

She walked towards him slowly stopping inches from him. She reached up and her fingers brushed his skin as she removed his tie, sliding it from his neck. Next, she began to unbutton his shirt. "How was work?"

"Fine." He croaked.

She seemed to glide as she moved around back of him, sliding his shirt from his shoulders slowly. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Ron, you're so tense."

"_You don't know the half of it."_ He thought before realizing that she probably did. What the bloody hell else could be the purpose behind this seduction scene? "Yeah, I guess so."

She massaged his shoulders firmly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You need to relax."

He gave a slight shudder and she felt it. She lay her head on the back of his shoulder, and he could feel her untying her robe and letting it slip off her shoulders. She reached her arms around him, skillfully undoing his belt. She pulled back and walked around in front of him again. His manhood throbbed as he saw her thin, black lace bra and panties. She looked into his eyes as she took one end of the belt and slid it out slowly; taking small steps back as she did so. When the other end of the belt finally fell to the floor, she slowly raised her arm over her head, letting the black belt touch her skin. She let it drop to the floor and Ron felt himself pulse again. She stepped towards him again and whispered: "I cast a soundproofing spell on these walls."

She unbuttoned his pants, without breaking eye contact. She unzipped them, and she could tell that he was gritting his teeth. As she pulled down his pants and boxers, she lowered her entire body, bringing his gaze down to her.

Finally she broke eye contact and began to suck dynamically on his dick. He shuddered and groaned in pleasure and desire. He felt her teeth gently running along him. "Hermione…"

He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up close to him, kissing her passionately with all he had. He unclasped her bra and swept her off her feet. He collapsed atop her in their bed. Their arms were around each other and the kiss became one of absolute hunger and need. He lifted off of her as little as it took and ripped her panties off, throwing what was left onto the floor. She moaned at this and he lowered his head to her wet pussy. He held her creamy white thighs and began to lick her pussy lips, tasting her desire. He let his tongue slip into her and heard her let out a sigh. He licked and teased her clit. And she began to shake and twitch. He couldn't resist feeling her body shake with longing. She was yearning for him to be inside of her, burning like the candles she had lit. He positioned himself at her moist entrance and enjoyed her need for another moment before driving himself deep down inside of her. She cried out at this and he began to fuck her mercilessly. She moaned and spread her legs more, pressing against him. He slowed long enough to wrap her legs around his neck and began giving her a new kind of pleasure.

She whimpered as he slowly began to withdraw and groaned in ecstasy as he thrust back into her. He pumped into her and felt her nails clutch at his arms as she began to cry out. He felt himself reaching his climax and with one last force he came inside her. Feeling him tighten and explode within her, she went into an intense orgasm.

After a minute he lay in the bed next to her, both of their breathing still heavy. She looked at him and kissed him. It calmed them both a bit and they fell asleep together moments later. _**But the candles still burned…..**_


End file.
